The hummingbird and her egg
by potatovodka
Summary: Minatsuki finds love in a close friend. Rated MA for sexual content and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Shiro was a kindhearted, bubbly, somewhat naive girl who had voluntarily remained in Deadman Wonderland, which was one of the most dangerous prisons in the world. She was oblivious to the dangers that surrounded her, until witnessing some of the battles leading up to the release or escape of some inmates.

Shiro seemed to have free roam of the prison, and none of the guards could contain her, so she was essentially immune to the dangers around her. One of her favorite activities was raiding the commissary for sugary snacks to share with her friends.

The only friend she really had left was Minatsuki, who was only still there because some of her case details were still being worked out. She would be released as soon as everything was finalized.

Minatsuki liked it when Shiro would come and visit her, as a small escape from her walled in world. She had joked around about how they should start seeing each other, but Shiro was still a little shy when it came to relationships.

...

One day Minatsuki started getting a little anxious. "I wonder what she'll think if I try something..." She said out loud in her cell. "All I ever see is her face, heels and toes. I'm gonna try and get more out of her."

Her wish didn't take long to start coming true. Shiro skipped through the door to her cell with a bag in her hand. "Shiro brought snacks and candies to share with her friend!" She squealed worth excitement.

She sat the bag down on the nightstand and took a seat on the bed next to Minatsuki. "Shiro, do you like me?" Minatsuki asked.

"Well of course,I do! Minatsuki is Shiro's friend."

"I guess I should be specific." Minatsuki took Shiro's right hand and slipped her mitten off to expose a slightly scarred, but still soft hand. "What I mean is if you like girls... In a special way."

Minatsuki took Shiro's hand and put it on her left breast. "Um, do you mean like... Mommies and daddies like each other?" Shiro asked, with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah. I mean, it's cool either way. But I like you, Shiro. You're really nice to me, and I think I like you like a mommy likes a daddy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I'm kind of lonely, since all my friends left. Would you like to help me feel better?"

Shiro smiled and nodded a yes. After, she was pulled in for a long, passionate kiss. She kept her hand on Minatsuki's breast while she tossed her other mitten away to free up her other hand. Shiro started blushing when Minatsuki let her go from the kiss, which was more evident in her pale albino skin.

Minatsuki took her top off to show Shiro her bust. She kept her eyes wide open, taking in every detail. "You can see mine, can you show me yours?'

"Yes." Shiro started. "But I don't have anything on underneath my skin suit, so I'm gonna be naked. Is that okay?"

Minatsuki nodded a yes as she watched Shiro pull her gorgeous, slender body free of her skin tight suit. Shiro tried to cover up her scars more than her private areas, which caught Minatsuki's attention. "Why are you covering up your scars?"

"I think they're gross." Shiro replied with a pout.

"I have scars too. If I show you mine, will you show me yours?"

"How could someone as nice and pretty as you get scars?"

"That's a story I don't want to tell. What do you say, will you show me yours?"

"Umm... Okay."

Minatsuki turned around and showed her bare back, with large scars all over. She turned back around and saw Shiro, moving her hands away and revealing the scars on her body. She stood up and pulled her in for a close embrace. "You have a beautiful body, Shiro. Thanks for showing me."

Unsure of what to do, Shiro started running her hands down Minatsuki's sides. Minatsuki pulled her pants down to fully show herself. She pushed Shiro down to her knees and gently brought her face close to her private area. "What am I supposed to do here?" Shiro asked, confused.

"You see my lady parts? Start licking me there. It'll feel good to me, and I promise I'll make you feel good, too."

Shiro started licking and kissing Minatsuki's clit, making her moan quietly as she started to pull Shiro's head into herself. It didn't take long for Minatsuki to reach climax, as she had become accustomed to simply masturbating.

Minatsuki laid Shiro on her bed and climbed up on top of her. After giving her a brief kiss, she started licking her way down her body. Minatsuki eventually reached the prize she was after in Shiro's lower region. She started kissing and licking at her girly parts which brought her to start pushing herself into Minatsuki's face to amplify the pleasure she was feeling. Minatsuki kept licking and kissing until she felt Shiro release on her face. She wiped herself off with the sheet and crawled up to lay on top of Shiro face to face. "Did it feel good?"

"Yes! That felt really good! Can we do it again?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I kinda wanna sleep."

"Okay, but first thing tomorrow, we gotta eat those snacks I brought. I don't wanna let them go to waste."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Shiro woke up to Minatsuki, still naked from the session they had the night before. She got out of bed and slipped back into her skin suit. As she was about to adjust herself more comfortably, she noticed Minatsuki was waking up. "Good morning Minatsuki! You ready to eat some snacks with Shiro?" Shiro said with a happy tone.

"Sounds good to me. Let me help you first." Minatsuki said as she got up.

Minatsuki walked over and shifted Shiro's skin suit in different places, so it would conform to her body more smoothly. Shiro giggled when Minatsuki adjusted her suit in places like her private area and her breasts. It didn't help that Minatsuki squeezed her breasts. She put on her casual attire and joined Shiro at the bed for their snacks, before morning rations came in.

The snacks Shiro swiped from the commissary were mostly pastries like jelly filled donuts, Danishes and anpan. The girls enjoyed food that wasn't watered down or bitter like the normal rations could be. Shiro was eating rather messily, getting some of the jelly from a donut on her face. Minatsuki took notice. "You've got something on your face."

"Where?" Shiro asked, sticking out her tongue to try and get it.

Minatsuki took advantage of the moment and licked the jelly, licking her lips as well. "Don't worry, I got it." Minatsuki chuckled.

"What, no kiss?" Shiro asked.

Minatsuki gladly obliged and kissed her. They finished off the snacks and the morning rations came in. It was the mandated breakfast items, which were instant scrambled eggs that were soupy from too much water, two greasy sausage patties, a stale biscuit and a fruit juice pouch. While everything was edible, the taste left quite a bit to be desired. Both girls were full from their snacks and didn't much care for the prison food. The only thing they actually wanted were the juice pouches. Even then, Minatsuki kept better drinks in her cell fridge.

Shiro happily drank her juice, but Minatsuki waited. "Why aren't you drinking yours?" Shiro inquired.

"I don't really like the taste. It's too strong to me. But there is something I can do with it with you, if you don't mind."

"What would you do with it?"

"You remember how I said I like you like a mommy loves a daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like me that way?"

"Well, we are friends, I like sharing with you, I got to see your body and you made me feel good in my girl parts. I do feel like I like you. I guess I could say I love you."

"Then you'll be my girlfriend?"

"What's a girlfriend?"

"It means you'll only kiss me, you'll only sleep in the bed with me, you'll only do stuff like we did last night with me-"

Shiro interrupted. "Oh,I think I get it. Yes.b I'd like to be your girlfriend!" She said with a smile.

"Here's what I wanted to do. I wanted to take some of your gorgeous white hair and dye it. This will be my way of telling everyone that you're my girlfriend."

Shiro nodded a yes and let Minatsuki take hair on her left side of her head and dipped it in the juice from her pouch. She would gently wring her hair to get out side moisture, then dip it again. She repeated until the juice was used up, which was enough to color a few strands of hair a pinkish color. "It looks pretty." Shiro said.

Minatsuki pulled Shiro in for a kiss. Shiro hugged her in return, then went to get up, but Minatsuki pulled her back down so she was sitting on her lap. She started hugging tight around Shiro's belly. "Did you want to touch me again?" Shiro asked.

"I'd just like to hold you for now. We can do stuff later, if you want."

Shiro moved Minatsuki's left hand up to her left breast and her right hand down to her private area. "Please? Just a little bit?"

Minatsuki started rubbing and feeling Shiro's breast and privates. She liked the way Shiro giggled and moaned from the pleasure. She could feel Shiro's nipple becoming slightly erect from the stimulation. She could also feel the contours of Shiro's clit down below. She continued until Shiro wanted her to stop.

"Maybe later, we can do some other stuff. You wanna do that?" Minatsuki asked.

"I'll have to shower first. I feel a little wet in my suit."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Minatsuki found herself alone again, as Shiro had wandered off, probably to get more snacks. She made sure her cell door was locked and stripped down to nothing, then slipped into her bed. "I wish she'd come back already." She said out loud. "I guess I'll entertain myself while I wait."

She reached under the bed and pulled out a sex toy and a small tube of lubricant. She got the toy ready and slowly started working it around her clit. She started pushing it inside herself until it was all the way in. She moaned with the pleasure she was feeling. She started working it in and out of herself, breathing slightly faster. She started thinking about Shiro and she moaned even louder. "Yes, Shiro... Keep going...? She said to her empty cell.

She kept working the toy around and just before reaching climax, the door unlocked and opened. Shiro had finally returned. She ran over and stopped to take a look at her girlfriend. "Are you okay? I heard you calling my name."

"Shiro,I need you to do something." Minatsuki told her.

"What's that?"

"I have another part of this toy, and I'd like you to help me use it."

Shiro happily agreed and Minatsuki removed the toy from her body. She reached under the bed and pulled out a harness made for the toy, which she attached to it. Shiro took a cue from her girlfriend and took off her skin suit. Minatsuki put the harness around Shiro's waist and made sure it was on tight. Then she laid back on the bed and opened her legs to let Shiro in. "You want to make love?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, please. I love you Shiro, and I'd like for you to be intimate with me."

"I know that to do. I looked up videos of how to make love on the internet. Most of them looked gross, but tell me what you want me to do."

Minatsuki took Shiro's hand and pulled her down on top of her, using her free hand to guide the toy into her womanhood. She wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and pulled her tight to her body. Shiro started kissing her while she started moving her hips like she saw the people do in the videos. The motions continued until Minatsuki couldn't hold it in anymore and she released herself. "You learned alot from those videos, didn't you?"

"Yep. Do you feel like doing that to me?"

"If you really want me to. Have you ever had it done to you?"

"No, but I've read that the first few times it hurts."

"It does. That's why you should only do it your first time with someone you love."

"I love you. I'd like for you to be my first person. Really, my only person. I don't think I could ever love anyone like I love you. I mean, you colored my hair which made me happy because people ask me about it. I get to tell them in your girlfriend."

Shiro left Minatsuki's body and stood by the bed. Minatsuki removed the toy and harness and placed it on the bed. Shiro took her place on the bed and did exactly like Minatsuki had done before. Minatsuki put the toy on herself and looked down at Shiro. She picked up her legs and put her feet together. "Has anyone ever told you that you have cute feet?" Minatsuki asked as she kissed them.

"No. I guess because you can always see them, nobody really thinks they're special. But I'm glad you like them."

Minatsuki got into position and stopped before going forward. "I can't really tell you how happy I am that you're giving yourself to me."

"Well,I love you, like a mommy loves a daddy. This is what people do when they love each other."

Minatsuki kissed Shiro and started pushing the toy into Shiro's clit. She felt how much it was taking for the toy to go in from her having never done it before. She finally managed to get the toy all the way in. She saw the pained look on Shiro's face. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no. It only hurts a couple of times, right? I just want the hurt to be over."

Minatsuki started moving in and out very slowly. She was trying not to hurt Shiro too much, but she knew it would for her first time. The pained look on her face started to fade and she started to smile again. "It still kind of hurts, but it feels good up inside me now."

"I'm glad it feels good for you."

Minatsuki kept going until Shiro asked her to stop. When she pulled the toy out of Shiro, Minatsuki saw some blood. She cleaned the toy off and stowed it under the bed again. Then she climbed on top of Shiro again. Shiro pulled her down for a kiss. "It's almost like we're married, isn't it?" Shiro asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Moving out day**

...

Minatsuki's case had been finalized, the paperwork was being prepared and signed, then she was free to go. She had to undergo a special treatment to remove the remainder of the poison from her body, so as to keep it from giving her any ill effects later on. "This will be rather painful, you know" The doctor told her.

"You're new here." Minatsuki began. "I've been in here for a while, lost carnival corpse and had things removed with no anesthesia. This can't be that bad."

Needles were inserted into veins on her neck, arm and leg. They filtered out 99.5% of the poison, then mixed in an antidote to neutralize the remaining .5%. After leaving the infirmary, she was greeted by Shiro, who had a bit of a worried look on her face. "So, you're leaving, huh?" Shiro asked.

"I sure am. I've had more than my fill of this place. It's a happy day for me." She slowed down, taking note of Shiro's expression. "Why the long face?"

"You're leaving. What about me?"

"You can come with me."

"But I've read stories that couples in prison usually don't make it when they leave."

Minatsuki could feel the tension in the air, and she took her girlfriend's hands. "That's just for survival purposes, I guess. When they leave, they don't really need to rely on each other anymore." She could see the expression on her face getting a little worse. "But neither of us have had any problems with survival, even up to now. You're damn near invincible, and I've never backed down from a fight."

"So will you need me out there?"

"I'll need you everywhere. In prison or free, I'll need you. Not for survival. That's different."

Shiro's expression started to level off. "What will you need me for then?"

Minatsuki pulled Shiro in for a passionate kiss. "I'll need you for love. I can take care of most things, but you take care of my heart. That's really important to me."

...

Minatsuki had one final stop before she was released back into society. She stopped in the administrative building and met with representatives from the Japanese government. She was greeted by the Administrator of the Japanese Correction Bureau of the Ministry of Justice, Arata Fukui. He handed her an envelope with her paperwork inside. "Miss Takami, I would like to formally apologize for your treatment at the hands of this horrible place and its operators."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Minatsuki quipped.

"I understand your feelings toward the correction system, but please hear me out."

"Okay, I'm listening. But please hurry, I have some freedom I'd like to start enjoying."

"Very well you shall, but we would like to give you restitution for your horrible treatment here."

Minatsuki's interest was now piqued. "I sure hope it's something good. I was beaten, battered, scarred, bruised and even had internal organs removed."

"I assure you it's nothing that could make up for what was essentially torture here, but it's a start." He slid a second envelope across the table.

Minatsuki opened it and saw pictures of an apartment complex with large living spaces, a pool and easy monorail access. "What the hell is this? A vacation?"

"No. We're giving you an apartment. So long as you maintain residence here, all of your bills, rent included, will be paid by the Japanese Government. We're also giving you monetary compensation."

She went further into the papers and found a check in the amount of ¥7,500,000. She almost jumped at the amount of money they were willing to throw at the issue. "I guess this is okay. What if I want to have someone living there with me?"

"I see no problem with that. Who might that be?"

"You can come in now." Minatsuki said, after which Shiro came in from the hallway.

"Is she an inmate?"

"I'm not sure who or what she is to the prison here, but she's my girlfriend." She said as she pulled Shiro down to a seat next to her.

One of Fukui's advisers leaned over and whispered something to him. "I see. Of course she can stay there with you."

...

The meeting now concluded, Minatsuki left the administrative complex and headed for the main gate with Shiro by her side. They stopped at the gate and waited for the guards to open the gate, then slowly took a step past it and into the free, fresh air. Minatsuki pulled Shiro in tight for a hug and a kiss. "I'm free of this terrible place."

"What do we do now?" Shiro inquired.

"First, I'm taking you somewhere so we can get something nice to eat, then we're going home."

"But what about your stuff here?"

"That would only remind me of prison life. Let's go."

...

The girls stopped at a buffet, so they could eat their fill of non-prison food. Minatsuki enjoyed the freedom of being able to eat what she wanted instead of just whatever the prison kitchen belched out. Shiro surprisingly ate regular food, instead of her usual diet which mostly consisted of sweets. After finishing their meals, they did eat dessert, however. Now stuffed, Minatsuki leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Oh my god, real food tastes amazing." Shiro said. "That stuff in there tastes icky now."

The busperson came over to clear the table and looked on in shock at the number of cleared plates stacked up on the table. "What? We were just released from prison." Minatsuki snapped. "The food in there was disgusting. But don't worry, I'll tip a fair amount." She said, as she handed him a ¥6,000 tip.

...

The girls concluded their first day of freedom by going home to their apartment. They walked in and looked on in amazement at the nice accommodations they were given. Minatsuki immediately went for the shower. Shiro tugged on her skirt. "Where are you going?" Shiro asked.

"I've got to take my first free shower. Want to join me?"

Shiro nodded a yes with a smile and they both went into the bathroom. They helped clean each other up and finally made their way to bed. Shiro held Minatsuki close under the covers, kissing her on the side of the neck. "We're home." Minatsuki said.

"Tomorrow, can we... do some stuff?" Shiro asked.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Y'know, like what we did... to each other, to make us feel good?"

"Oh, yeah. That sounds good."

The conversation ended with a kiss just before the ladies slipped off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **First new day free**

...

Minatsuki slowly picked herself up out of the bed, from beside a still sleeping Shiro. "Heh, she sleeps like a log." She chuckled quietly before she went to get dressed for the day.

She went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat, or if they had to do any shopping first. To her surprise, the fridge was fully stocked. She took out some eggs, bacon and cheese, and took an onion from the vegetable drawer to make omelettes. The smell of the cooking food brought Shiro from her sleep and into the kitchen. She was wearing one of Minatsuki's shirts, and her own underwear. She walked over to Minatsuki and gave her a good morning kiss. "Whatcha makin'?" Shiro asked.

"Omelettes. With bacon, cheese and onion. Is that okay?"

"Sounds yummy."

...

The girls ate their breakfast rather fast, as they had gotten used to having to return the prison trays at a certain time. They went over to the couch and sat down to watch the morning news. The first thing that came up was about Deadman Wonderland, which shocked Minatsuki into pulling one of her earrings out and making her blood slice the TV into pieces. Shiro took her into a hug. "Minatsuki, we're not there anymore.' Shiro said, trying to calm her girlfriend. "You'll be okay."

"I know..." She said, as she put her head on Shiro's chest. "I just... anything about that place makes me angry."

"We're out on our own now, so let's not worry about that terrible place. I don't like it either."

"Okay. Let's... just enjoy life on the outside." Minatsuki said, now starting to settle down. "I guess we gotta go get a new TV, huh. Not like we don't have the money to do it."

"Yay! We're going shopping!"

...

The girls went out to get a new tv for their home, which was pretty easy going since the monorail was so close to the apartment complex. Shiro, only really having her skin suits, had to wear some of Minatsuki's clothes until they bought some for her. She almost left barefoot, as she was used to being, but Minatsuki suggested she at least wear flip flops. The train stopped near the mall and they went in, deciding to go for the clothes and light stuff first, leaving the TV for last, as they would be leaving right after. They perused the clothing stores, and Shiro tried on a few things she liked, such as dresses, tank tops and sandals, as she wasn't totally used to wearing shoes yet. They picked up a few skirts, shirts and shoes for Minatsuki as well. Upon leaving a clothing store, Minatsuki noticed something. "Hey, You've got nice new clothes. Why not wear them?"

"My stuff is all brand new and all, but yours still smells like you, and I like it. Can I wear them home?"

"Of course, I don't mind."

"I'll be taking them off later, anyway, hehe." Shiro said, with a little lascivious smile.

...

Before finally making their way to get the TV, Shiro tugged at Minatsuki's shirt. "Hey, my red streak is starting to fade. Is there something we can get here to make it stay?"

"We could go to a hairdresser, and they could dye it. That'll make it permanent."

"Yes! I'd like that."

They went into a salon at the mall and got Shiro in to have her hair dyed. They started by washing her hair and drying it, then took the strands to be dyed and started to apply it. The dye appeared to be a darker shade of red than they wanted, but the hairdresser assured them that the contrast between Shiro's fine, white hair and the darker color of the dye would level out the color to what they were looking for. Sure enough, when the dye dried, the hair was exactly the color they wanted. They paid and left, happy with the job the hairdresser had done.

They soon arrived at the electronics store and went browsing around for the TV they wanted. They finally settled on a 101.6 cm (40 inch) LED flatscreen. The price was reasonable, at ¥67,228 (about $545USD). They paid and took the TV, heading for home.

...

They finally got home and hooked up their new tv, then set it to scan for channels. While it was doing so, Shiro took off the shirt Minatsuki had loaned her to reveal her bust. Minatsuki looked on, not stopping her. "Well, I did say I would take it off later, didn't I?" Shiro chirped.

"Well, we are in our own home." Minatsuki said, as she took off her own shirt and bra, followed by pulling Shiro down on top of her. "Now, I believe we were going to make each other feel good."

They locked lips, and Minatsuki's hand started wandering down Shiro's smooth body. Just as she was about to start putting her finger in Shiro's womanhood, the TV finished scanning for channels and went to the first channel on the list, with the volume at 10/30. Minatsuki jumped slightly, now tensed up. Shiro hugged her tightly, trying to keep her calm. "It isn't bad stuff this time. Don't worry, I'm here."

Minatsuki pulled Shiro down into a strong hug as she finally started letting the tears out. "I want to get better, Shiro. I really do." Minatsuki said, with a slight shudder. "Every little thing just makes me so on edge. Certain loud noises just make me get ready to fight."

"I'll keep the meanies away from you."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

 **Getting better slowly**

...

 _Minatsuki woke up to find herself back in her cell at Deadman Wonderland. She got up from the bed and walked to the door. She touched the door and it fell off at the hinges. The floor fell out from under her feet and she started falling. She went to grab at something, anything to keep herself from falling, but everything she grabbed crumbled. She started falling until she felt a terrible pain coming from her neck as her body went limp. She looked up to see strings hung down from the marionette, with the promoter at the helm._

Minatsuki was jolted awake from the nightmare in a cold sweat, which also made Shiro wake up. Minatsuki started grabbing at her neck where her collar used to be. Shiro took her hands, which made her look Shiro in the eye. She buried her face in Shiro's chest and started bawling. "It's okay, let it all out." Shiro told her. "I'll make sure the meanies don't get you."

Minatsuki cried for quite awhile. After she finally stopped crying, Shiro took her in the kitchen to make some tea with honey to help her calm down. She sipped her tea and it had the desired effect. "It was horrible." Minatsuki started. "I was back at the prison, and the floor fell out from under me and my collar broke my fall and my neck. I saw the promoter pulling the strings."

"We're not there anymore. I'll help you get better, no matter what."

"Thanks. And thanks for coming out of the prison with me."

"You said you need me for love, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna love you all the time, no matter what."

Minatsuki put her arms around Shiro and kissed her. "And I'll love you too."

...

The girls went back to bed, wanting to try and get a few more hours of sleep. They noticed it had started raining outside. Minatsuki was having trouble getting to sleep, but Shiro thought of something. "If you want,I can give you a backrub."

"That sounds nice." Minatsuki said, taking her shirt off and laying on her belly.

Shiro also took her shirt off, not knowing she didn't need to, but Minatsuki didn't complain anyway. Shiro mounted Minatsuki and started rubbing her back. She got everywhere, getting all of the knots in her back. At one point, Shiro laid down flat on Minatsuki's back to kiss her cheek. She felt Shiro's breasts on her shoulders and giggled slightly. Before too long, Minatsuki faded off to sleep.

 _Minatsuki once again found herself in her cell at DW. Instead of going for the door, she hurriedly curled up in her bed in the fetal position. She looked all around her cell, panicking at the thought of being hanged by her own collar again. At some point, she heard a loud banging on the eastern wall of her cell. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she knew it probably wasn't good. The banging continued until the force making all the noise finally breached the wall. Minatsuki looked on helplessly as the Red Man floated eerily toward her, dripping with blood. The figure reeked of blood and rotting flesh. The powerful stench paralyzed her in place, completely unable to move. The Red Man grabbed her by the neck and started choking her until her vision started going purple._

...

Minatsuki once again leaped from her slumber, this time, running out of the apartment into the rain. Shiro was also awakened by the sudden departure, put her shirt back on, grabbed Minatsuki's shirt and chased after her. Minatsuki had finally stopped running in an open field near the apartment complex, in the middle of the pouring rain. She looked around, seeing she wasn't in a cell or cage. She looked to the sky and screamed. Shiro caught up to her. "Minatsuki! It's okay! You're not in that awful place anymore! Please, come back home." Shiro pleaded.

Minatsuki turned to see her girlfriend standing in the rain with her. The rain masked Minatsuki's tears, but not her screams. Shiro grabbed her and hugged her like her life was on the line. She held tight for a moment and then put her arms up to slip her shirt back on. She started breathing heavily. She wanted to get the feeling and taste of free air that she hadn't been used to yet. Shiro started walking her back to the apartment, stopping at the door to clean their feet to keep from tracking mud. They went into the bathroom to clean up again.

...

The girls again climbed into bed, hoping they wouldn't be disturbed again. "Hey, I've got an idea." Shiro said.

"What's that?" Minatsuki asked,a slight shudder still present in her voice.

"How about tomorrow, we'll go to see Ganta and the others. Maybe seeing some other friendly faces might help you."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Maybe we could even go on a date while we're out."

"Sounds nice. But for now, at least until I fall asleep, can I hold you?"

"You can hold me forever if you want."

...

After finally managing to get some semblance of sleep, the girls woke up to the sun breaking through the clouds. Shiro locked eyes with her girlfriend and scooted closer for a kiss. Now feeling a little closer to normal, Minatsuki finally cracked a smile. Shiro got on top of her and came down for a longer kiss. "How about I make you feel good with my mouth? We were gonna, but the tv messed it up for us."

Minatsuki nodded a yes and let Shiro get down to business. She started kissing down her smooth frame, stopping and paying attention to each breast. She kept going and spent a moment with her belly button, getting a lascivious giggle from her girlfriend. She finally made it down to her lady parts and started working. She probed around with her tongue, in and out as well as making circles. She kept going, making Minatsuki squirm and arch her back until she finally got off. Shiro came back up to meet her face to face again. "Thanks for that. Once again, you made me feel good." Minatsuki told her.

"Maybe later, you can make me feel good?"

"Later on, I'll do anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

The time came along and Minatsuki was preparing to take Shiro to see their friends from the prison. Since it was revealed that everyone she had come to know personally was put in prison unjustly due to false or tampered with evidence, they had all received new trials, and all of them were released with similar apologies as given to Minatsuki. They had also received restitution and housing like her.

Minatsuki put on a pink tank top with a denim skirt and light shoes. Shiro put on a white t-shirt with a yellow skirt and yellow flip flops. They took their leave of their home and headed for the nearby monorail. Their first stop was to see Senji, who had- oddly enough- signed back on to be a police officer. He was assigned to a SWAT team that specializes in rapid, incisive responses. His unnatural speed made him perfectly suited for the role.

When they met, he was helping train new officers. When he let them take a break, he walked over and greeted the ladies. "So, your case was finalized. Good to see you're out." Senji began, noticing their clothing. "Um, how do you walk around dressed so skimpy?"

"Bite me, we're dressed fine. At least you're not looking at my underwear this time." Minatsuki spat back.

"You're showing quite a bit of skin."

"Whatever, we're just fine. How are you doing?"

"Couldn't be better. Most of the police here are either scared or extremely respectful of me. Good paycheck, clean record, life is good."

"Do you use your... You know..." Shiro whispered to him.

"No. I'm saving that for an emergency. I practice at home, but I never let these guys see me. How about you two? What are the Hummingbird and her lady getting along?"

"We're doing great! Our apartment is nice and cozy, and we couldn't be happier." Shiro said, taking Minatsuki's hand.

"Yeah, it's great that our housing is taken care of. I looked in the packet, and we also get our regular groceries taken care of."

"That's great, I got that in my packet too. Since all of the necessities are covered, I really don't need to spend any money at all. It's nice to be able to devote money to my bikes."

Minatsuki cracked a smile. "Don't tell me the honest cop is racing on the side."

"Not illegally, only at the track. I've got a couple of bikes for straight tracks like the quarter mile, and a road course bike, which is set up better to take sharp turns and still accelerate pretty good."

"How fast can you go on your fastest bike?" Shiro asked, interested in the bikes.

"My fastest bike can go about 300 kph right now, but I plan to get it faster than that."

Shiro went wide eyed hearing of the speed. "Can we see you race sometime?"

"That sounds good. I'll be at the track on the other side of town this Saturday. If you want to come, I can get you pit passes, and you can see it closer than anyone else."

"Awesome. We'll get some beer and nachos afterward."

...

Next on their outing, they were going to see Ganta at his new job. He started off rather simple, with a stocking job at a grocery store. Because he was recently released from prison, even though he was cleared of all charges, the manager insisted he be watched the whole time. When he went on break, he brought the ladies into the back.

"Ganta, how can you work here with all of this food and not eat a bunch?" Shiro asked cheerily.

"It's my job. Besides, they watch me like a hawk." Ganta answered, smiling.

"Don't wanna go back, huh?" Minatsuki chuckled.

"No way! I broke down in tears when the judge said I was innocent. I don't ever want to legitimately be in that position."

"I know that feeling. I've gotta keep my lid on to keep away from any form of incarceration. Thankfully, I've got this lady right here to help me stay in line." Minatsuki said, kissing Shiro on the cheek.

"Hey, you wanna come see Senji race?" Shiro asked.

"I'm on his pit crew. I've learned how to pull engines apart, put them back together, tune them, all kinds of stuff. I can pull the engine on a 2013 BMW HP4 in about 20 minutes."

"Finally being useful, huh? Good!" Minatsuki said, playfully punching Ganta on the arm. "Come over some time, we can all just hang out."

"Sounds good."

...

After meeting up with their friends, Minatsuki decided to take her lady on their first date as free women. Since Shiro had never been on a Ferris wheel, Minatsuki took them to the amusement park. Shiro was awestruck at all of the lights and sounds. While Deadman Wonderland was a theme park, it was also a prison. It gave both of them the feeling of being able to have fun, but also being able to leave when they choose.

First, Minatsuki wanted to win Shiro a prize. She took them to the booth where the game is to knock over stacked bottles with a baseball. She paid the attendant and he put three baseballs on the counter. Minatsuki threw one, which knocked over some of the bottles. She aimed the next one at the lower set of bottles and got a solid hit, but none of the bottles moved. She gripped the last ball so tightly, the threads started splitting. "You wanna tell me why those other bottles didn't budge?" She said, a fearsome, yet quiet anger in her voice.

"Hey, don't get too mad. Let's go somewhere else." Shiro pleaded, trying to calm her girlfriend.

"Um, maybe they're... "

Minatsuki interrupted him. "They're glued, huh? I know how to free them."

Minatsuki threw the last ball so hard, it broke all of the bottles and knocked several of the boards behind them loose. "You win..." The attendant said nervously.

Shiro picked out her prize and they walked away. Soon, they came up to the cotton candy spinner. Minatsuki got them both a stick. Shiro was new to cotton candy, but she loved it right away. It didn't take her long to finish hers off. Minatsuki enjoyed hers as well. After she finished, Shiro became a little playful. "Hey, you got some on your face."

"Where?"

Shiro closed her eyes and kissed Minatsuki on the lips. "Well, I had some on my face, and you had my face on your face, so... Yeah." She said, almost shyly.

"Look at you, showing me loving like that. You trying to get some?"

"Some what?"

Minatsuki leaned in close. "Feel good stuff down there." She whispered.

Shiro blushed lightly. "Well, I hadn't thought of that, but I could go for that tonight."

Finally, they boarded the Ferris wheel and took their slow ride. Shiro kept her eyes peeled, taking in everything. She looked back and saw Minatsuki also looking around. Shiro decided to cuddle up next to her girlfriend. When she nuzzled up close, Minatsuki put her arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Today has been a good day, thanks to you."

"You're here, too." Shiro replied.

"I'll always be here for you."

...

Their day having wound down, Minatsuki and Shiro returned to their apartment for the night. When they got in, they walked straight to the bedroom. Wasting no time, they undressed and climbed in bed. Shiro got on top and started kissing Minatsuki from her breasts on up, finally locking lips with her. "Who's the mommy?" Minatsuki asked.

"We're both girls, so I guess we both are." Shiro whispered as she nibbled on her ear.

"Hnh... Let's... Get started."

Shiro looked under the bed and found the toy, then put it on and climbed back on top. She looked Minatsuki in the eyes as she slowly worked the toy inside her. When she was all the way in, she laid flat on Minatsuki as she started stroking. They shared a long, passionate kiss as Shiro worked away at her. "Am I doing it good?" Shiro asked.

"Y... Yes. You're doing wonderful..." Minatsuki answered, her breathing getting faster.

Shiro picked up on her girlfriend's cues and started stroking faster. When she was going over the top, Minatsuki wrapped her legs around Shiro and pulled her in tight, not letting go until she started to come back down. Shiro slowly pulled the toy from her body and unhooked it from herself, then laid next to her, kissing the side of her neck. "I like making you feel good. It makes me so happy to see you so relaxed."

Minatsuki sat up and started putting the toy on herself. She got into position and picked Shiro's feet up, kissing them before setting them far enough apart that she could get to Shiro's spot. She started licking her area, then slid her index finger inside and started working it around a little. "You taste like candy, you know?"

"You can taste me all you want." Shiro said with a cute smile.

Minatsuki kept licking, at one point stopping to nibble on her clit lightly. "You ready?"

"Yes... Please..."

Minatsuki moved up and started working the toy around on Shiro's spot before slowly pushing it inside. She moved her right hand up and started squeezing her left breast, stopping to lightly pinch her nipple and start rubbing it. Shiro bit her lower lip from the pleasure as Minatsuki kept going at it. Minatsuki laid flat on her and moved her left hand down to start grabbing her behind as she continued. Shiro couldn't take much, and soon climaxed herself.

Minatsuki pulled out of her, removed the toy, cleaned it and put it back under the bed. She laid down next to Shiro and pulled the covers up on them. "You feel better?" Minatsuki asked.

"I sure do." She answered, rolling to face her. "I love you Minatsuki."

Minatsuki kissed her. "I love you too, Shiro."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

When morning came again, Minatsuki was the first one up as usual. She was planning on spending the day around the home, so she didn't bother dressing. She went into the kitchen to start on breakfast, first warming up a pan to start cooking with. Thinking about it for a moment, she decided to at least put on an apron in case butter or grease popped and hit her skin. Using a kitchen knife, she cut open a new pack of bacon. She loved the satisfying sizzle the bacon made as it hit the pan, then the smell it made.

"Little things in life that no longer involve prison. Gotta love 'em." She said to herself as she smiled.

As was little surprise, the smell of cooking breakfast foods brought Shiro from her slumber. She walked into the kitchen to see her girlfriend standing there, wearing nothing but an apron. "Aw, now I feel under dressed." Shiro pouted jokingly, looking down at herself.

"I'm only wearing this while I'm cooking. It'll come off soon enough." Minatsuki said, sharing a brief kiss with Shrio.

"You're not getting dressed?"

"Hadn't planned on it. Don't need to go anywhere today, so I was planning on just sitting around with nothing on. Plus, I don't have to worry about washing any clothes that I would've worn today."

"Okay. I'll do that too." Shiro trailed off, looking at Minatsuki's back, noticing the apron wasn't covering anything back there.

"Stealing glances at my behind?"

"Well... I do like your butt. Can I look at it?"

"Of course. Unless you wanted to take a seat in the living room, since that was where I was planning on us eating."

Shiro went and took her seat on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for Minatsuki to join her. Her wait wasn't very long, Minatsuki taking a seat beside her and setting the plates down on the table. Shiro started to drool a little bit, gazing at the breakfast her girlfriend had laid before her, the smell entrancing. The news came on the TV as they chowed down, and it came up with the news about the total decommissioning of Deadman Wonderland. Minatsuki almost spit out her food, but stopped, Shiro taking notice of her change in expression. "... when entering a certain part of the facility, workers started reporting feeling very strange, one of them dying mysteriously. No radiation levels were detected and there is no poison gas, but even if there was, all workers are wearing gas masks. Bomb squad robots sent in to investigate suddenly stopped working, which is strange since they are not wireless."

"Maybe now, people can see just how bad that place really was." Minatsuki huffed.

"That place was really bad. I hope nobody else gets hurt in there." Shiro added.

"... a quick inspection of the fallen worker's body revealed no outside trauma, no damage to his protective suit or any of its seals, and his body has cooled at an abnormal rate. His body's temperature has dropped from 37 degrees Celsius to about 16.5 degrees in the span of a couple of minutes. His body appears to be fully intact, but we won't know anything until a full autopsy can be performed."

"Anyone who's never been there would find that odd." Minatsuki said, still eating.

"Nobody is still there, even the forgeries were moved out. What do you think is there?" Shiro pondered, also munching away.

"I don't know. Think we should check it out?"

"I don't really like the idea, but maybe we're immune to whatever was in there."

...

Minatsuki and Shiro went to the police department to ask Senji what he might know. He was at his desk, filling out paperwork that was coming in from the investigation. "Hey, got any leads on what's at the prison?" Minatsuki asked, placing an energy drink on his desk for him.

"I've been asked that question several times today. You know just as much as I do, you were there too." He answered, cracking open the energy drink and taking a sip. "One guy suggested it might be like Chernobyl, that the radiation is so high, regular detection equipment can't pick it up. That would explain the sudden death, uneasiness and the robots not responding. But it doesn't explain the guy's body cooling so quickly. Toxicology came back, and there wasn't any abnormal radiation in his system, no poisons, he was clean as the board of health."

"That's something I didn't get either. Aside from that, we were in there for awhile, and none of us suffered from radiation poisoning. I mean, I guess that could explain the terrible way the food tasted." Minatsuki chuckled.

"Heh, I guess you're right about that..." Senji laughed, trailing off as he looked at another report. "I'm thinking of trying to get information from the forgeries, but I'll need permission from the government to do it."

"The forgeries are really dangerous." Shiro said.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to your work. Let us know if anything comes up."

...

On their way home, Minatsuki and Shiro stopped at a specialty candy store, which sold regular snacks, but mainly sold imported treats, like British chocolate, which was sweeter than normal, Swiss and German chocolates, and a variety of others. Shiro was the proverbial 'kid in the candy store', her eyes wide open to look at all of the treats. She picked out a few, including a selection of jelly beans. They paid and took their leave, Shiro starting to work on the jelly beans as they left. They boarded the train on the way, Shiro sharing some of her treats with Minatsuki, who thought they were a little too sweet. "How can you eat those like that? There's hardly any flavor, just shitloads of sugar." Minatsuki said.

"I like them. I really like sweet things. Which is another reason I like you so much, because you're my sweetie." Shiro responded, kissing Minatsuki on the cheek.

"You're being sweet here."

Their ride passed smoothly and they soon arrived home. They kicked off their shoes as they walked in, then put their things down on the table and sitting down to watch some afternoon TV. Shiro laid back and Minatsuki decided to do something for her. She picked up her right foot and started giving her a footrub. She started massaging up her leg a little bit, which brought about a response. "Whatcha doin'?" Shiro asked playfully.

"Just being a good girlfriend and giving you a footrub. You enjoying it so far?" Minatsuki asked, kissing her foot.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I can't really feel it." Shiro answered.

Minatsuki tried rubbing her left foot, which she noticed. "Can you feel it on this one?"

"Yes, it feels nice."

"Hmm... I wonder."

Minatsuki opened the laptop that was on the coffee table and started looking up what could cause someone's foot to be numb when they haven't been sitting or standing on it strange. She found the probable cause, which was neuropathy, where the nerve endings in the feet start shutting down, permanently. One cause that was linked to it startled Minatsuki. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

Minatsuki closed the laptop. "Umm... I think we need to have a talk about the sweets you've been eating."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Minatsuki felt horrible about what she had to say and do next. She wanted to help Shiro, but she needed to be a little harsh. "Shiro, I think... You have diabetes. One of the symptoms is neuropathy, which is where one of your feet goes numb from the nerves shutting down."

"That's silly, I don't have that." Shiro replied as she sat upright.

"But your foot is numb. I hate to have to do this, but it's all for the better."

Minatsuki took Shiro's bag of candy and went to stand to then go dispose of it. Shiro panicked and started grabbing for the bag, but Minatsuki wouldn't let her have it. "No, that's my candy! You can have some, but I want some too!"

"This isn't easy for me either, you know? I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to die."

Shiro started crying as Minatsuki went to dispose of the candy. "Please don't throw it out, I want to eat it."

Minatsuki felt like she had to say something harsh to make her settle down. "What do you love more, me or your candy?"

Shiro stopped immediately when she thought about the choices. "I love you more. I love candy, but I love you more."

"Okay then. We can get you through this together. There's fruits that you can eat, which only have natural sugars in them. Plus, they're good for you." She continued as she dropped the bag in the trash can, then took a seat next to Shiro. "There's also sugarfree candies you can eat that are still sweet. I'll even eat the same things you do, so it's not like you're being left out."

"Okay. I promise I won't eat the sugar candies anymore. Can you please hold me?"

Minatsuki took Shiro in her arms as they gave each other a warm, loving hug. "It'll be okay, hon. We'll get through this." She said, giving her woman a loving kiss.

...

Senji was finally given approval by the Prefecture Chief of Police and the JGSDF garrison commander to interrogate the forgeries. As a backup, he asked for Ganta to be given access as well. Since Ganta was allowed, they had to be tailed by two JGSDF special forces troopers who were specially equipped to handle the forgeries with armor that could resist all of their attacks and even had a built in automatic antidote injection system, along with weapons that could very quickly and easily kill the forgeries.

"You'll need these." The troopers told them attempting to hand them protective gear.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I've killed forgeries without any of your gear in the prison during the riots and hunts."Senji responded as he refused the gear.

"Yeah, plus we're apparently immune to their bite. It only affects regular humans." Ganta added, similarly refusing the gear.

The first cell they were brought to was that of Azami Mido. She just barely survived the riots and hunts, and a very close contact with the Wretched Egg. Still deemed too dangerous to be released to the public, she was kept locked in her cell. The walls were made of a fused quartz, plastic and titanium composite material, far beyond what the army was currently using on their tanks, and was proven indestructible by the attacks of the forgeries.

Senji, Ganta and the SF troopers entered the cell and they took off her shackles so she could speak. "Been a little while since I've seen you two." She said weakly.

"What's wrong, too tired?" Senji asked.

"Kinda. This prison isn't like Deadman Wonderland. You can't earn cast points and buy whatever food you want. All I get is stale prison rations now, and before that, all I got was nutraloaf."

"I don't exactly miss the nutraloaf." Ganta added.

"Let's get to it. Do you know what's going on at the prison?"

"I've heard they're starting to tear it down. I heard that an investigator tripped and got cut and later died."

Senji and Ganta looked at each other, then back at her. "You didn't hear how they just dropped dead? There were no cuts or stab wounds on them, their suits were intact." Senji told her.

"I only know what the guards tell me. I knew they died, but I didn't know they were unhurt other than just dying."

"Is there anything else you might know? We need to know so we can wipe the map clean of that place." Senji said, annoyed that the guards were changing the story.

"If it was in Sector F-2, I could understand why. All sorts of strange things happen there. Every time I went near the place, my heart rate dropped and I felt sick." Azami said, starting to look worried.

"What's there?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it for myself. I just know it's really bad and it needs to be disposed of. The deadmen and forgeries are the only ones who could even hope to do it. I'd help, but you know." She chuckled lightly, holding up her handcuffs.

"If it's even got a forgery worried, it's gotta be pretty bad." Ganta said.

"We'll show just how bad we can be in return. We'll burn that place until not even ash is left. Thanks for your cooperation, every little bit helps."

Senji and Ganta stepped into the hall after the troopers let them out, but the troopers stayed in the cell. "Looks like we might need you to use your abilities to help end that place." The Garrison commander said.

"I'd be glad to." Senji responded.

"Me too. Plus, I think Minatsuki and Shiro would be willing to take that place apart." Ganta added.

"We'll be formulating a plan, and we'll contact you all when everything is ready."

Sounds of a scuffle came from Azami's cell. Everyone went back to see the troopers holding her as they beat her. The Garrison commander flung the cell door open and stepped in, Senji and Ganta right behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The commander spat out in anger.

"This garbage is why we even need to be here all the damn time." The first trooper said.

"We're in a different division anyway, so you can't tell us not to." The other said.

The Commander was getting ready to draw a weapon from his pocket but Senji put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "You care to make it a fair fight?" Senji growled.

"Go fuck yourself." The first trooper said.

Senji put his right fist into his left palm and the veins along his arm started to bulge with the extra blood flow. When he pulled his hand away, an extremely thin blade of his blood was showing. He pulled his hand away quickly and used his faster than light 'Invisible Black' technique. The blood blade sliced through the troopers' weapons and armor, leaving them totally exposed and unarmed. They looked on in shock as their weapons and armor fell to the floor. "You could've been a little more polite, you know." Ganta chuckled.

"I can't officially have you two beat these men to a pulp." The Commander said with a smile on his face as he turned to leave. "I didn't see anything."

"Who says it has to be us?" Ganta asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"If either of us do it, we could wind up back in prison. What if we let her out of her restraints? You know, let her fight them."

"Again, I didn't see anything. Well, except for maybe an abused prisoner breaking free of her shackles to fight back against her attackers."

Ganta fired one of his blood bullets at both sets of shackles, the ones around her wrists and the other around her ankles. "Oops."

Looking up at her attackers, she could feel the blood coming from her skin to form a shield that the troopers couldn't see. One of them went to punch her in the face and broke his hand when he hit the now visible portion of blood covering that side of her face. "My turn." She snapped out.

She formed a blood gauntlet around her fist, swinging hard and hitting the first one in the gut, breaking several ribs and pushing him up against the wall and knocking the breath out of him. She turned around and punched the other one hard in the face, breaking his cheekbone, lower jaw and a number of his teeth out.

After serving her allowed form of justice, she picked both of them up and dragged them out of her cell, then returned to her bed after closing the door behind herself. "Miss Mido, I would like to formally apologize for the actions of these two. I'll do everything to see that they have a cell right next to yours." The Commander said through the intercom.

...

Minatsuki took Shiro out shopping for healthy foods and sugarfree snacks. They went by a local produce stand just before they were about to close up for the day. They got good deals on the last bits of produce that were left, but they were still in good condition, not dirty, not withered. Along the way home, they stopped at a convenience store to pick up sugarfree candies.

When they got home, Shiro opened a bag of the sugarfree candy and ate one. She was surprised that something so sweet had no processed sugars in it. Minatsuki went to work, preparing a healthy meal for them. She cut lettuce, carrots and red cabbage for the salad, and she started making a stir fry with grilled chicken strips, red bell peppers, onions and shredded carrots.

With dinner ready, Minatsuki plated everything and brought it into the living room so they could both eat on the couch. Minatsuki saw the empty bag of candy on the table and smiled. "I guess those candies aren't so bad after all." She chuckled as she handed Shiro her plates.

They started eating and Shiro was taking surprisingly well to the salad, even without the low fat dressing Minatsuki brought in. When she got to the stir fry, she really took off. Even though it was very low fat and not sweet, Shiro really liked the flavors.

After dinner and cleaning up, they returned to the couch and laid back to watch tv. Minatsuki laid back and Shiro laid back against her, in her arms. She took Minatsuki's right hand and kissed it. "Thanks for helping me. I know you're doing it all for my own good." Shiro said as she looked back at her.

Minatsuki closed her eyes and started kissing her. To show her appreciation, Shiro slipped her hand into Minatsuki's underwear and started rubbing her spot. After a minute or so, Shiro slipped her index and middle fingers inside Minatsuki. She worked her fingers in and out, moving them around to push her along. She started using her thumb to stimulate her even more, which quickly pushed her over the top. When they separated at the lips, Minatsuki smiled at Shiro. "You always know the best times to do that, huh?"

"I love you like mommies love each other. I think I need to know when to do it." Shiro said, also smiling.

...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Minatsuki and Shiro went to meet with Ganta and Senji about the upcoming trip to Deadman Wonderland. Senji was able to secure a meeting room at the police station, to limit how many people could hear them. Just to be sure of their privacy, Senji unplugged the cameras and microphones in the room. "Okay, now that we're about as alone as we can get here, let's think about this out loud." Senji began, placing a folder on the table. "We all know the layout proper, but we don't know much of anything about the area where people mysteriously die with no injuries."

Minatsuki opened the folder and looked at a partial blueprint of the area, part of which had been erased. "It's odd, why is this the part that's erased?"

"That's what caught my eye as well. We can get blueprints and floor plans of almost every other square inch of that place, but this is the part that's kept in the dark."

Shiro looked over the plans and suddenly remembered the area. "I know that place! I've been in there before."

"What the hell is in there?" Senji asked.

"Not much out of the ordinary, just some rooms and stuff, computers, a vault and this one thingy they said was made from the elephant's foot, whatever that means."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Ganta wondered out loud. "I swear I've heard that term before."

"An elephant's foot? What's so special about that?" Minatsuki asked.

"No, not any elephant, they said it was THE elephant's foot. Like there was only one."

"I'm going to look into that. I know there's something to that." Ganta said.

"If it's bad enough to make people just die like that, it needs to be dealt with." Senji said with a renewed vigor.

...

Minatsuki and Shiro made their way back home, stopping along the way to get more groceries. They got home and put everything away, then sat together on the couch. Minatsuki opened the laptop and started looking for things online to possibly help them when they finally went to demolish DW. After a few minutes, Shiro went to the fridge to get a snack, taking out two packs of baby carrots with ranch dressing for dipping. She also found one of the Deadman Wonderland antidote candies in the back, and took that out as well. She went back to sit beside Minatsuki and put everything on the table, even the candy. "Where did you get that?" Minatsuki asked, looking at the familiar antidote.

"It was in the fridge. Do you want some?"

"Ew, no. You can have it. There's no sugar or anything in it that could make your condition worse."

Shiro opened the candy and ate it. She stood up to go dispose of the wrapper. When she walked back from the kitchen, she looked at the TV and didn't see where she was stepping and stubbed her toe on her right foot. She felt the pain, which was odd since it had gone numb. "Owie. I thought I couldn't feel that stuff anymore."

Shiro sat on the couch and Minatsuki asked her to turn so she could check something out. She started squeezing her foot and toes. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes."

"But you couldn't before?"

"No. What happened?"

Minatsuki thought about it for a moment. "It was numb before, then you ate the candy and now you can feel it?"

"You think the candy is doing it?"

"Makes sense. But I didn't think there was anything nutritional or healthy in those candies. I'll look into it." Minatsuki said, kissing Shiro's toes. "That'll make it better."

Minatsuki started looking up the antidote candies and everything she found was blocked on their internet. It was either a website that was blocked as soon as she entered it or the site was blank. Thinking something was suspicious about it, she sent messages to both Senji and Yo. She asked Yo to look up the candies, since he had friends with internet connections that wouldn't be monitored or blocked. The message to Senji was similar, but she was merely telling him about it.

...

Azami had been moved to a minimum security prison while her appeal was being processed. Senji went to visit her and since he was with the police, was allowed to visit her directly in the housing area she was assigned to. They sat down together and he slid her a slice of pepperoni pizza he brought. She scarfed it down quickly, thankful for food that wasn't prison mandated. "Oh my god, the things you miss when you're in prison." She said with a happy sigh.

"I needed to talk to you again about the area of DW where people die for no reason."

"Of course. What do you need to know?"

He placed the folder on the table for her to look through. She started looking and also noticed the blueprints that had been altered. "This is it, but why is it blanked out?"

"That's what I was hoping you might know. Shiro says something about the elephant's foot. What is it?"

"I only caught a glimpse of it once, but what I saw was some bizarre looking sculpture that seemed to glow in the dark. I also started getting nauseous when I looked at it."

"Do you think it might actually be radioactive?"

"That would explain the nausea and glowing."

"But if it were radioactive, why would it not leave any traces of radiation?" Senji wondered out loud, stopping to look at the other prisoners, noticing they all seemed to be afraid or avoiding the two of them. "You haven't killed anyone in here yet, have you?"

"No, why?"

"Everyone is looking either slightly concerned or downright terrified. Have you been in any fights?"

"No. The trustees heard I was transferred from DW, then to Fuchu, then here. I guess being from DW is what has them on edge."

Senji thought about it. "I guess you're right. Do they know about your abilities?"

Azami scratched her hand with her fingernail and made her blood come out in the form of a snake. "They've seen me do stuff like this. Maybe they know what happened when I was forced to fight before."

"Just try to keep your nose clean while you're here. I've been talking to the government, and I might be able to get you an early release if you can help us take down DW."

"I'd love to wipe that scar from the face of the earth."

Senji placed a small paper bag on the table. "Here's another little snack, and some cigarettes you can use for trade. If any of the other inmates get brave enough to talk to you, that is."

...

Ganta had continued his research, eventually finding out about the elephant's foot. He asked Senji to look at what he found. "It looks like it's the deadliest object in the world. It was formed when the molten reactor fuel from the Chernobyl disaster melted the concrete and mixed with it." Ganta said, worried about what Shiro told them.

"Wait, melted the concrete? Not pulverized, crushed or cracked, but melted?" Senji asked, startled.

"Exactly. The radiation is so strong, normal Geiger counters can't even measure the radiation coming from it, they only read zero. It's so strong, that merely being a few feet away from it for 30 seconds is enough to make you sick. Two minutes, you'll start to have massive hemorrhaging, five minutes, guaranteed death. They say it's only a few meters across and weighs something like a couple hundred tons."

Senji saw a picture where it looked like someone was right in front of it, taking a picture of it. "That guy's probably dead, being that close long enough to take a picture of it."

"The film in the camera was destroyed. They even tried wheeling a camera around the corner to take another picture, but that was also destroyed. This one is where they used a mirror to take a picture from around the corner."

Senji started sending messages to the coroner's office, asking them to check the corpses for radiation again, this time using stronger Geiger counters. He got a message back a few minutes later. 'The radiation is so high on these bodies, we're moving them to a special facility. It should be of note that all hair of these subjects has fallen off.' He showed the message to Ganta. "That might be it. We take care of that, and the demolition can resume."

...

After passing their time with another lovemaking session, Minatsuki laid in bed with Shiro holding her close with a smile on her face. Minatsuki's phone buzzed with a message and she checked it. It was from Ganta, and it was a link about the elephant's foot. He also included the message from the coroner's office. She clicked the link and looked over the article. "I guess that's what it is, at least we know what it is now."

"What's that?" Shiro asked, kissing Minatsuki on the cheek.

"The elephant's foot. It's a really bad thing. We've got to get rid of that before we can bring down Deadman Wonderland for good. For now, let's get some sleep. You really wore me out there."


End file.
